Quaeris lucem
by Sakura-Nahori
Summary: Después de la batalla de Sasuke contra Danzou, Sakura rescata a Sasuke antes de que el Team Kakashi llegue. Revelandole que siempre ha trabajado para Madara a escondidas de Konoha. Sasuke deberá decidir si confiar en su antigua compañera a expensas de la guerra que ellos mismos han desatado. Sasusaku y Madasaku.


CAPITULO 1 "Somos los moustros que creamos"

El campo de batalla… que no lo era, pero en eso se había convertido después de la sangrienta pelea que se llevó a cabo entre Danzou y Sasuke, el azabache ahora se encontraba mirando el cuerpo inerte del hombre. Mantuvo una sonrisa arrogante cuando lo dio por muerto hasta ahora, se encontraba más que orgulloso, la venganza se estaba cumpliendo, o al menos una parte. Sentía varios chakras cercas y sin embargo ya sabía a quienes pertenecían…. Antes de eso debía asesinar a la molesta de Karin.

Madara lo dijo, ella ya no era necesaria y darle fin a su vida sonaba bastante razonable.

Poco a poco se acercó al cuerpo mallugado de la pelirroja, su rostro mostraba miedo e impotencia. Parpadeaba de manera rápida apartando las lágrimas que se acumulaban sus ojos en silenciosas suplicas de piedad. Se encontraba aterrada ante la idea de ser asesinada por la persona que pensaba amar. Y a su mente llego el momento en el que conoció a Sasuke y la hermosa sonrisa que en ese momento le dedico, que a comparación de esta mostraba un poco de luz.

-.-.-

Saltaba de rama en rama, iba a una velocidad tan impresionante que era casi imperceptible a la vista. Sabía que Sasuke se encontraba cerca y de algún modo presentía una necesidad inmensa de estar ahí, claro que la razón era salvarlo. El sentimiento de responsabilidad le surgió al conocer la realidad de la masacre Uchiha.

Pero también quería saber si Sakura estaba con él, responder las incógnitas de su partida y probar que la pelirrosa era como siempre leal al símbolo de la banda que portaba. No tuvo ninguna oportunidad de responder sus dudas y en un casual encuentro, ella le había declarado que tenía que estar con Sasuke por una razón que iba más allá de ser algo sentimental.

─ Naruto…. Esto que tenemos que decirte no es sencillo ─ dijo la rubia desde la silla de su escritorio, su mirara era seria. Todo el Team Kakashi exceptuando a la ojiverde se hallaba en el despacho. Había pasado más de un mes en el que regresaron de la misión en la cual murió Asuma Sarutobi, y se habían enfrentado con Hidan y Kakuzu.

La pelirrosa había sido llamada a asistir a aquella misión a pesar de eso ella prometió alcanzarlos, ya que se quedaría a atender un asunto.

No llego.

Habían pensado que seguramente la requerían más en el hospital, siendo que había alcanzado el título de jefa de médicos y ninjas-medico, pero.

No estaba ahí.

Tal vez entrenando: estaba nominada para el examen jounin y era lógico que debía prepararse.

No fue así.

La última posibilidad era que estuviera con algún joven, su belleza se hizo notar a través del tiempo olvidando aquellos rasgos infantiles por unos más sensuales y maduros. Sin olvidar la metamorfosis de su cuerpo, aunque fuese escondido con su ropa de tallas extras. Pero no.

Nadie la había visto. No estaba en la aldea y es que todos la vieron salir por esas anchas puertas, pero nunca regresar.

¿Dónde estaba?

─ Muy bien, antes que nada, quiero que me prometan que no me interrumpirán y que no harán nada sin mi autorización ¿Quedo claro? ─ dijo a manera de orden refiriéndose a los 4 hombres presentes, los cuales se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

─ Como saben, hace más de un mes que no sabe nada de Sakura, lo único que teníamos entendido es que se había salido de la aldea bajo el pretexto que alcanzaría al resto del equipo de apoyo al equipo Asuma, sin embargo esa fue la última vez que se le vio... Hasta hace poco – Intercambio miraras fugaces con los presentes. La duda no les permitió hablar expectantes a sus palabras.

─ Hace poco un equipo AMBU fue de misión al país del Rayo – nerviosa aparto la mirara hacia la ventana ─ Tenían que ir de inspección a una guarida secreta llena de pergaminos, sin embargo, se toparon con miembros de Akatsuki…─ Los hombres se tensaron visiblemente poniendo mayor atención. El rubio tenía un gesto entre impaciencia y consuelo. ─ Se llevo a cabo una pelea… y cuando estaban a punto de sucumbir ante ellos, Sakura apareció – los chicos se exasperaron.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Sakura-chan está herida?! Yo…─ como una explosión su grito retumbo en la oficina detenido solo por las palmas del joven Hatake que cubrieron su boca mirando con preocupación a la ojimiel.

─ Naruto… tranquilízate, no saques conclusiones tan apresuradas, ella está bien, o al menos eso creemos. ─

─ ¿Qué dice Tsunade-sama, ¿Qué acaso Sakura no está aquí?… o ¿viene de camino? –pregunto aparentando calma Yamato.

─ Lamento decirles que no, ella, solo detuvo la pelear. Incluso curo a quienes estaban en estado crítico ─ Informo enseguida ─ Pero…. No regreso. – Dijo con un deje de tristeza ─ En este momento no sabemos con exactitud donde esta…─

─ ¿Cómo que con exactitud? ─ dijo exasperado el ninja que copia.

─ Ocurrió en los límites del país del Rayo y la Arena ─ Rememoro de manera rápida juntando sus manos sobre los documentos ─ No creo que sea casualidad, sobre todo porque ella misma se quedó resguardando dichos documentos.

Es posible que siga ahí, así que su nueva misión es verificar si es así, para capturarla o al menos averiguar los misterios que ahora tenemos respecto a ella ─

─ Con gusto aceptamos esa misión Tsunade-sama ─ respondió el peliplata.

─ Sean cuidadosos ─ Observo con satisfacción sus miraras decididas, aunque la duda permanencia en el semblante de todos. ─ Tráiganla antes de que sea tarde.

.-.

─Aquí no parece haber nada Kakashi-sensei…─ dijo el rubio con frustración mirando todo a su alrededor. Solo la vegetación y sus otros tres compañeros se encontraban en el bosque.

─ Eso es quizás lo que más me preocupa Naruto ─ Dijo mirando desde lo alto de un árbol. Aquel panorama no parecía ni el campo de batalla que debió haber presenciado. Menos los restos de una guarida en forma de mausoleo que poseía pergaminos secretos de ambas villas colindantes.

No había nada. Como si hubiesen restablecido el lugar desde cero.

─ Deberíamos investigar la zona –le respondió el jinchuriki ignorando lo obvio del resto de sus compañeros.

─ Yo podría sobrevolar los alrededores ─ Se ofreció rápidamente el pelinegro preocupado por la situación.

─ Hazlo y que Yamato te acom…─ Su voz fue cortado por el chakra que sintió junto a ellos. Demasiado cerca. Demasiado tarde.

─ No es necesario─ respondió una voz femenina mirando desinteresadamente a los cuatro jóvenes – Akatsuki se ha marchado… y yo también lo hare – respondió la pelirrosa saltando cerca de ellos, distancia prudente para pelear o defenderse.

─ ¡Sakura-chaaan! – dijo animado su compañero ignorando su tono Sin embargo noto algo raro en la pelirrosa ─ Sakura-chan, ¿Qué le paso a tu ropa? – dijo al observar la capa negra que le cubría el traje rojo semejante a un vestido que llevaba adentro.

─ Regresen a la aldea, este no es lugar para ustedes. ─ dijo girándose y mirándolos por encima del hombro ─.

─ ¿A que te refieres Sakura-chan?, tu vendrás con nosotros…─ Dijo el Uzumaki dando un paso hacia ella. La había echado tanto de menos.

Sin embargo, el resto del equipo tomo una pose defensiva.

─ No es así ─ le interrumpió la pelirrosa quien se volvió a girar hacia ellos pero cerro los ojos. ─ A Konoha le convengo más estando lejos ─ Admitió en un tono que no pudieron descifrar.

─Explícate feíta. ─respondió cuando reacciono el pelinegro.

─ No lo entenderían.─ dijo mirando hacia el cielo─ Hay cosas más importantes que seguir jugando a la familia feliz ─. Dijo enigmáticamente antes de girarse y alejarse de sus antiguos colegas.

─ ¡Sakura-chan espera!... ¿A que te refieres? ─ dijo el rubio muy desconcertado, negaba con la cabeza incapaz de pensar algo coherente. Enseguida un nombre le llego a su mente ─ lo dices por Sasuke ¿verdad? ─ Sakura detuvo su andar ─ Lo vas a buscar ¿no es así?

─Así es Naruto per…

─Si, lo amas demasiado – tomando un semblante triste miro el suelo antes de caminar hacia su compañera ─ Y seguramente ya que eres más fuerte crees poder encontrarlo – Hizo una pausa antes de mojar sus labios. La boca se le seco ante el pensamiento. ─ Pero en equipo será mejor Sakura-chan y sabes que siempre contarás conmigo, te prometí que yo lo buscaría y …─

─ Olvídalo…─ Callo de inmediato la kunoichi.

─ ¿He? ─ Su rostro quedo confundido por el tono rudo de la joven.

─ Olvídate de esa promesa ─ siguió avanzando ─ Si busco a Sasuke, no es por "amor" Naruto… ─ diciéndolo con burla ─ es por una razón que va más allá de lo sentimental.

Se giro justo cuando todos los ninjas a excepción del gennin se posicionaron para capturarla.

─ Es una razón que lamentablemente no entenderían, y es mejor así─ Su voz se torno muy seria ─ Pero descuiden, siempre estaré para Konoha ─ Giño el ojo, a pesar de que solo el rubio lo vio. Sellando sus palabras con una sonrisa de medio lado y desapareció en un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo. Justo cuando los otros shinobis llegaron donde anteriormente se encontraba.

 _.-.-.-._

Su pie piso con más fuerza la rama destrozándola en el proceso, sacudió su cabeza y sus mechones rubios se despeinaron más, quería despejar aquel recuerdo.

" _Esa fue la última vez que te vimos Sakura-chan, con el tiempo supimos que te habías acercado a Akatsuki, y en especial con el hombre de la máscara naranja… que hoy se, es Uchiha Madara._

 _Los rumores sobre ti crecieron, pero ninguno bueno. Quizás solo nos bastaba saber que estabas bien. Ignorábamos aquellas falacias sobre ti._

 _Hasta que aquella mañana las ultimas noticias llegaron. Haruno Sakura fue participe en la destrucción de la villa vecina, una aldea ninja que apenas aparecía en el mapa. Tsunade no lo acepto, no pudo con la noticia y en un arranque de dolor tomo una botella de sake mientras pronunciaba tu nombre. Apenas la había probado cuando cayó inconsciente._

 _No volvió a despertar._

 _La vieja Tsunade fue retirara de su cargo, Konoha declaro a Danzou hokage interino._

 _Esas noticias fueron las que me hicieron volver a la aldea. Entrenaba con los sapos cuando me informaron. Adelante mi entrenamiento. Lo conseguí. Debía hacerlo._

 _Pero llegue tarde, al momento que La aldea de la hoja dejo de existir. Pensé que si mataba a Pein tu volverías. ¿Por eso estabas con ellos? ¿Ellos te amenazaron?_

 _El resultado de la pelea solo fue la resurrección de todos. Pero la villa seguía sin existir. Danzou acuso tu participación con Akatsuki y de algún modo lo relaciono con el ataque. Te hizo responsable._

 _¡Pero tú no lo harías!¡Tú nunca lo hubieses hecho!_

 _Y ahí fue cuando todo empeoro. Las demás aldeas envenenadas por sus palabras tomaron medidas "correctivas". Se quedaron de su lado. La guerra incluso les sonó razonable. Nadie quería tener un futuro como el de Konoha._

 _Solo tenía una oportunidad antes de que todos fuesen por ti. Por ti y por Sasuke._

 _Porque aún no es tarde ¿o si?"_

-.-.-

Una figura encapuchada se asomaba en lo alto del muro, miraba con interés al joven, herido y con sangre ajena parecía divertido de acabar con la vida delante suyo.

" _Vaya… es una lástima en lo que te has convertido Sasuke._

 _Creo que ahora decirte "kun" sale de sobra ─ sonrió ante el pensamiento ─ Has perdido parte de tu dignidad al verte como la marioneta de Madara… Se que planes tiene contigo, si soy como su mano derecha… pero, eso no es bueno para ti._

 _¿Lo apoyarías si supieras la verdad? O Irías tras él. ─_

 _Salto hacia el chico justo cuando el antiguo Uchiha desapareció._

 _Y es aquí cuando acaba tu plan. Y empieza el mío"._


End file.
